Cat's Eye Opal
'''Cat's Eye Opal (or Ceo for short) is a rebel Gem,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161448500517/ and an original Gemsona created by GemCrust. Appearance Cat's Eye Opal has an appearance similar to that of other Cat's Eye Opals, as she is tall and slim with cat ear-like hair, a tail, and paw-like feet. Her skin is light yellow-beige, and she has two eyes with thin black pupils, no nose, a small fangs. Her hair is bright dandelion in color and is styled a choppy bob, with two cat ears made of hair at the top sides of her head. Her gemstone is on her sternum and is yellow. She wears a dull yellow tunic with baggy sleeves, a brown sash, and dark brown shorts that tightly fit around her thighs. Personality She is described as playful and childish, but a tad annoying after a while.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160756798957/ She is also easily distracted and lazy.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161228378442/ Abilities Cat's Eye Opal possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Xenotime.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162381480677/ * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Eulytine. Unique Abilities * Super Speed: Cat's Eye Opal has the ability to move and run really fast, a trait shared with Sapphire. But, Cat's Eye Opal's far surpasses that of Sapphire's. * Deep Hypnosis: Cat's Eye Opal is capable of inducing deep hypnosis by making eye contact with foes. * Enhanced Vision: Cat's Eye Opal has the ability to use their vision far more than normal Gems, as she can see great distances that fall into kilometers worth of range, even being able to see through solid objects. Trivia * GemCrust was inspired to draw her after seeing Neferpitou from Hunter X Hunter.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/146930642027/ * Cat's Eye Opals are mainly used for surveillance purposes on Homeworld. ** Cat's Eye Opals tend to serve under Yellow Diamond and are usually used to gather intelligence.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161263021267/ * GemCrust originally planned to make Ceo and Ice perma-fused, similar to that of Ruby and Sapphire.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/130377701112/ * What appears to be a tail is actually an extension of Cat's Eye Opal's physical form, meant to help with balance when traveling at high speeds. Gemology Gemstone Information * In color it resembles the color of the neem fruit with silver streak which comes in chrysoberyl stone. * It also comes in other colors like black, black & white, yellow, pale blue and light red. * It clears obstacles hindrances and wards off evil effects of witch crafts. * It can be profitably worn by politicians, who aspire for higher positions and authority. * Cat’s eye stone also gives the powers of strong determination to do things and is highly recommended for those having birth numbers 2 & 7, or those, who are governed by the planet moon. * Cat’s eye stone though inexpensive, except chrysoberyl cat’s eye, has been tested and tried and is capable of relieving the tensions of the wearer, particularly for the fear of the impending hardships. It is good for those suffering from allergies or skin disorders. * It can also be worn by those, whose sun is debilitated in their natal charts of for natives of birth numbers 1 & 8. Gemstone Gallery Cats Eye Opal.png|An old design. Noseless.PNG|Cat's Eye Opal and Sapphire. Catssword.PNG|Cat's Eye Opal with her sword. Height CEO and ice.PNG|Size comparison with Ice. References Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters Category:Gemsonas Category:Cat's Eye Opals Category:Singular Gems Category:Opals Category:Singular Opals